The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland
Cast: * Big Bird - Bob the Builder * Elmo - Prince Hugo (Sofia the First) * Zoe - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Grover - Postman Pat * Count Von Count - Fireman Sam * Telly Monster - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Cookie Monster - Tubb (Rubbadubbers) * Ernie - Roary the Racing Car * Bert - Big Chris (Roary the Racing Car) * Baby Bear - Dougal/Doogal (The Magic Roundabout) * Gordon - Barney (Barney & Friends) * Susan - Baby Bop (Barney & Friends) * Rosita - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Prairie Dawn - Rosie Redd (Rainbow Rangers) * Maria - Detective Connie Edwards (The Happytime Murders) * Luis - Phil (The Happytime Murders) * Bug - Zee (Noggin) * Oscar the Grouch - Great BigHoo (Twirlywoos) * Bob - Binyah Binyah (Gullah Gullah Island) * Gina - Muck (Bob the Builder) * Huxley - Zeebad (The Magic Roundabout/Doogal) * Mr. Johnson - Happy (Hey Duggee) * Stuckweed - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Blanket - Himself * Alarm Clock Bird - SpongeBob SquarePants * Grouch Mayor - Franklin * Queen of Trash - Odette (The Swan Princess) * Humongous Chicken - Moxxie (Helluva Boss) * Ruthie - Zeeter (The Zula Patrol) * Grizzy - Minnie Mouse * Bad Humor Man - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Grouch Cop - The Amazing Mumford * Grouchjailler - Danny Dog * Pestie #1 - Dr. Teeth * Pestie #2 - Scoop * Pestie #3 - Bluey * Pestie #4 - Bingo (Bluey) * Pestie #5 - Kermit * Football Stenchman - Bingo (The Banana Splits) * Grouches who first "greet" Elmo - Wonder Pets * Colander Stenchman - Dusty * Movie Used: * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) Clips Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) * Sofia the First (2013) * Fireman Sam (1987) * Postman Pat (1981) * Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) * Rubbadubbers (2003) * Roary the Racing Car (2007) * The Magic Roundabout (2005) * Doogal (2006) * Barney and the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) * Barney & Friends (1992) * Barney's Great Adventure (1998) * Rainbow Rangers (2018) * The Happytime Murders (2018) * Moose and Zee (2003) * Twirlywoos (2015) * Gullah Gullah Island (1994) * Hey Duggee (2014) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Franklin (1997) * Franklin and Friends (2011) * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Swan Princess II: Escape From Castle Mountain (1997) * The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) * Helluva Boss (2019) * The Zula Patrol (2005) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) * The Land Before Time Series (1988-2016) * Sesame Street (1969) * Peppa Pig (2004) * Bluey (2018) * The Muppet Show (1976) * The Muppet Movie (1979) * The Great Muppet Caper (1981) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) * The Muppets (2011) * The Muppets (2015) * The Banana Splits (1968) * The Banana Splits Movie (2019) * The Wonder Pets! (2006) Voices: * Neil Morrissey as Bob the Builder * Jeremy Jordan as Prince Hugo * Anna Kendrick as Princess Sofia * Lewis MacLeod as Postman Pat * Steven Kynman as Fireman Sam * Nicolas Cantu as Prince James * John Gordon Sinclair as Tubb * Maria Darling as Roary the Racing Car * Peter Kay as Big Chris * Robbie Williams as Dougal/Doogal * Dean Wendt as Barney * Julie Johnson as Baby Bop * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber * Aileen Mythem as Rosie Redd * Melissa McCarthy as Connie Edwards * Bill Barrett as Phil Phillips * Anne Wood as Great BigHoo * Justin Campbell as Binyah Binyah * Rob Rackstraw as Muck and Scoop * Tom Baker as Zeebad * Duke Davis as Happy * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob * Graeme Jokic as Franklin * Laura Bailey as Princess Odette * Richard Steven Horvitz as Moxxie * Nancy Cartwright as Zeeter * Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse * Jerry Nelson as The Amazing Mumford * Bill Barretta as Dr. Teeth Scenes: * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 1 - Roary and Big Chris Introduction/Opening Credits * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 2 - Prince Hugo's Favorite Thing * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 3 - "Together Forever" * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 4 - Princess Sofia * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 5 - Runaway Blanket! * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 6 - Super Postman Pat * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 7 - Great BigHoo's Not Home/Argument * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 8 - Have a Nice Trip * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 9 - "Welcome to Twirlyland" * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 10 - Zeebad * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 11 - Minnie Mouse * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 12 - M.T Pickanose * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 13 - "Take the First Step" * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 14 - Against the Law * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 15 - Tunnel Trap * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 16 - Fireflies * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 17 - Zeebad's Blanket * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 18 - "Make it Mine" * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 19 - Construction Zone * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 20 - Trespassing * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 21 - "I See a Kingdom" * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 22 - The Ultimate Challenge * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 23 - The Secret Wepon! * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 24 - Twirly Potatoes * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 25 - Look Inside * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 26 - Charge! * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 27 - Prince Hugo vs. Zeebad * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 28 - Basket Case * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 29 - Friends Forever * The Adventures of Prince Hugo in Twirlyland Part 30 - End Credits Quotes: Gallery: Bob the Builder.jpeg|Bob the Builder as Big Bird Prince Hugo 2.png|Prince Hugo as Elmo Sofia The First 3.png|Princess Sofia as Zoe Postman Pat.jpg|Postman Pat as Grover Fireman Sam.png|Fireman Sam as Count Von Count James.png|Prince James as Telly Monster Tubb.png|Tubb as Cookie Monster Roary the Racing Car.jpg|Roary the Racing Car as Ernie Big Chris 2.png|Big Chris as Bert Doogal.jpeg|Dougal/Doogal as Baby Bear Barney the Dinosaur.jpg|Barney as Gordon Baby Bop.png|Baby Bop as Susan Amber.png|Princess Amber as Rosita Rosieredd.png|Rosie Redd as Prairie Dawn Connie Edwards.jpg|Connie Edwards as Maria Phil Phillips.jpg|Phil Phillips as Luis Zee.png|Zee as Bug Great BigHoo.jpg|Great BigHoo as Oscar the Grouch BB.jpeg|Binyah Binyah as Bob Muck.jpg|Muck as Gina Zeebad.png|Zeebad as Huxley Happy.jpg|Happy as Mr. Johnson Plankton.png|Plankton as Stuckweed SpongeBob.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Alarm Clock Bird Franklin Turtle.png|Franklin as Grouch Mayor Odette.png|Princess Odette as Queen of Trash Hazbin Hotel Wiki Moxxie.png|Moxxie as Humongous Chicken Zeeter.png|Zeeter as Ruthie Minnie Mouse 2.png|Minnie Mouse as Grizzy Petrie.jpg|Petrie as Bad Humor Man 2A5BE32B-9C1F-40D1-921A-D4EA06368136.png|The Amazing Mumford as Grouch Cop Danny Dog.jpg|Danny Dog as Grouchjailer Dr. Teeth.jpg|Dr. Teeth as Pestie #1 Scoop.jpg|Scoop as Pestie #2 Bluey Heeler.png|Blue Heeler as Pestie #3 Bingo Heeler.png|Bingo Heeler as Pestie #4 KermitTMM.JPG|Kermit as Pestie #5 Bingo.jpg|Bingo as Football Strenchman The Wonder Pets.jpg|The Wonder Pets as Grouches who first "greet" Elmo Dusty.jpg|Dusty as Colander Stenchman Category:Disney and BBC Category:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Now Playing Spoof